From Different Worlds
by jessikerpedismile
Summary: Orihime, visiting the Higurashi Shrine on a trip, falls into the Bone Eater's Well when it reacts to her hairpins. She realizes that it's no ordinary well, and they're no ordinary hairpins.Her powers are very valuable it seems. an original sesshime crack.
1. Chapter 1

Aaaaay, This here is my first story. A masterpiece. Just kidding, don't get your hopes up too high. I know I have to say that I am the proud owner of NOTHING as cool as Bleach or Inu Yasha, so there. I said it. And, I want yall to know that the Orihime I am using in my story doesn't have her powers yet, and the whole soul reaper stuff in her world isn't...actually there. (pretty much all I'm stealing from Bleach is Orihime, Tatsuki and Orihimes awesome powers.) Plus, you should know that she's the 17 year old Orihime. That's because I like her new look the best. And don't worry, She will gain her powers eventually. ON TO THE STOREH!

* * *

><p>6:30; MUAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Her Don Kanonji alarm bursted into laughter. Stirring underneath her covers, Orihime rubbed her eyes.

"Muuuuuhhh…"

She sat up and proceeded to blink the sleep from her eyes, the whole time, Don Kanonji's signature laugh filling the room. Finally getting up, she walked over to the other side of the room to turn off her alarm. Yes, it was completely necessary to put it at the other side of the room. If she had not placed it there, she knew she would only continue hitting the snooze button. She definitely could not risk that today. Today would be the day she went on her long awaited trip to the Higurashi Shrine for her senior art class. The thought of sight-seeing in such an old historic place thrilled her, but what thrilled her the most was the legends she heard of demons and priestesses. Her best friend Tatsuki always mocked her for her childish belief in such things, but she always stood her ground and insisted they were real.

With a zombie-like expression on her face, she droned through her morning routine.

Lucky for her, she had spent the previous night taking preparations, which included a very large lunch containing all her favorite unusual foods and her digital camera. Humming to herself with camera and lunch in hand, she was confident that her day at the Higurashi Shrine would be one of the best days yet. Her class would be touring the shrine, taking pictures for the project that would determine their final grade, so of course she planned to give it her best. She took one last look at her clean appartment before closing the door behind her and leaving for Karakura High School.

-x-

She approached the entrance of Karakura's school grounds with a smile from ear to ear. The air was filled with the chatter of all those who were joining the trip. Finally, she noticed a familiar silhouette.

"Tatsuki-chaaaannnn!" she yelled waving at her best friend as she ran. Tatsuki couldn't help but to gasp when she watched her hit the ground. Once again, Orihime had gotten too excited and forgot to watch where she walked. It was truly hard to believe that the invincible Tatsuki was best friends with this clumsy girl…

"Itaaaaaaiii," Orihime sputtered holding her head. Tatsuki ran to her side.

"Are you okay Orihime?" She asked worriedly.

"daijoubu" she smiled as she attempted to stand

"Good, BAKA!" Tatsuki yelled and followed it with a swift punch on top of Orihime's head.

"OWOWOW! You're going to crack my head Tatsuki-chaaaaan!" Orihime pouted.

"Not with that thick skull" she huffed.

"That's so mean!..."

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're fine, now let's go, we'll be late for the bus"

Ahh! That's right, they had to get to the Higurashi Shrine somehow. And their ride there was just about to leave them behind!

"AHHH!"

3_3

-x-

Panting, Orihime and Tatsuki took their seats. What a great way to start off the day. Orihime was sure it should have started out better than this, she even made her lucky breakfast of chocolate-bacon and egg pancakes! She silently wondered to herself why it hadn't worked. Maybe it was because she hadn't fully digested it yet for, or maybe it was because she washed it down with orange juice instead of apple juice. She knew the lucky breakfast had a delicate balance and mysterious ways, but she couldn't quite figure out why it hadn't taken effect… Little did she know that her special breakfast couldn't save her from what awaited her later in the day.

After that horribly long bus ride, Orihime was glad to get out and stretch her legs.

"Ahhhh, my butt is so numb," she complained quietly.

"My, my, your poor butt has been through a lot this morning. First you flash it to everyone when you fall and now it's numb…"

"EHHH?"

3_3

Tatsuki tuned a distressed Orihime out to listen to the teachers directions.

"Alright now, hopefully everyone had a nice bus ride, but the real fun's about to start. First, let's say hi to our guide, Higurashi jii-san." (Kagome's grandpa)

"Hiiiiiii…" the whole class droned in a monotone voice. Except for Orihime, who happened to be very enthusiastic.

"Ehhh, good..." The teacher responded in an awkward tone. It was hard to tell whether or not this was her reaction to the bored tone from the majority of the class, or to the overly excited Orihime. Either way, she simply cleared her throat and proceeded with the introduction.

"He is very old and wise, so he can tell you everything you need to know about the sites. As you should see on your pamphlets, we will begin at the Sacred Tree, so let's follow our guide"

The class shuffled along after the old man, who was happily chatting about priestesses and exorcisms the whole way. He didn't even seem fatigued after the long climb of stairs that made up the entrance to the shrine. When they finally reached the majestic tree, Orihime let out a gasp. She had never thought the ancient tree would be so beautiful. Just being near it gave her goose bumps and butterflies. With numb fingers she snapped a picture with her camera.

"Whoooaaaaa…"

"It's only a tree, Orihime," Tatsuki chimed in.

"It's not only a tree…." Orihime whined.

"Right you are young lady!" The old man added.

"They say that hundreds of years ago, in Feudal Japan, a demon boy was sealed to this tree…"

Upon mentioning this, the old man got a very serious look on his face.

Orihime listened and watched with shining eyes as the old man wove his tale. Tatsuki just watched the look on Orihime's face change as the story reached different points. To her, it was much more entertaining than the fairy tale crap the man was loading all their heads' with. And she continued to watch Orihime's ever-changing expressions for the majority of the day as countless stories were told by the jii-san.

The day had been speeding by Orihime, and before she knew it, her digital camera was already near full!

"Uuuwaahhhhh! My camera is almost full! What will I do Tatsuki-chan?"

"Geez, how many pictures can you take in a day? And at a shrine?"

"Well, my camera holds 2000 pictures, and I had a couple hundred before…but"

Tatsuki was thoroughly amazed and it showed, which made Orihime blush at herself. Perhaps it was a little bit of overkill.

Still, she had to face the problem at hand. Her camera was running out of space and there was still one last site to visit! The most important one as far as she was concerned. The famous Bone Eater's Well. As the class grouped near the outside of the Bone Eater's Well, Orihime couldn't help but to notice a sad looking woman hanging her clean linens outside the Higurashi house. Before Orihime realized she was staring, the woman glanced over and gave her a weak smile, which Orihime returned before quickly rejoining the group.

_Why did she look so sad? _Orihime pondered. She hated seeing others in pain, but soon reached the conclusion that it was not her place to ask and that she should mind her own business.

Orihime then remembered that she didn't get the time to stop and delete pictures, so all she could do was come along and take the few pictures she had left. This, she thought, probably wouldn't give her the best of grades. However, when they approached the Bone Eater's Well, Orihime wasted no time taking those last few pictures –of only the outside of the small shrine. When she got inside and tried to take more pictures she was quickly disappointed to see her camera was completely full. So, she attempted to delete pictures, but found each of them to be too good to be deleted. Now she was lagging behind. The class was filing out to go to lunch, but so motivated to take some pictures of the actual well itself, she told Tatsuki to go ahead without her.

And so, there stood Orihime, in a flurry to make some room for more pictures when finally, she found a few blurry pictures to delete.

"Yada!"

Now she could get to taking some real pictures.

Click, click!

Click, click! Click, click! Click, click!

And in no time at all, she had filled her camera, again.

Grinning as she looked over her new pictures, she realized that each one had a strange white smudge in the middle of them…

* * *

><p>dun dunnnn DUUUNNNN! End of chapter unooo! I know it's not the greatest thing ever, but I had alotta fun writing it. The story has been festering in my head forever, I had to do something. Aka, get the story in your head so that it may fester in there too. I hope it's not too bad. I want me some reviews before that brain a yours 'festers' -Oh, and if anyone has any good ideas, that would be nice. I already know it's gonna involve alot of that hottie sesshomaru, but he comes later. Now all we have to do is laugh at Orihime bing a silly head XD welp, TTFN, Ta-Ta's For Now! pleeeaaaase...review...gasp...wheeze...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Welp, here it is. Chapter two. I own Nothing here 'cept the plot. :) OH! and I would like to appologize on behalf of my meaniness for stopping chapter 1 in such a stupid place. I don't even know what I was thinking _ I hope we can make ammends! Enjoy this chapter, hopefull it is more helpful! And I got a couple reviews, yay meee! Never experienced such a thing before. It made me warm and fuzzy inside XD thank you! I feel encouraged! dance dance.

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

So, she deleted the pictures and tried again.

Click, click!

A few clicks later, she looked through her pictures yet again. Only to find the unusual misty smudge had grown bigger. What was happening? She told herself that maybe she had dropped that camera one too many times. Or maybe she had used it too much today. With disappointment written all across her features, she decided the solution was to give up and go eat some of her specially made lunch. Perhaps it would cheer her up. She was just turning to leave when she heard small tapping sounds coming from the well.

"Hm?"

She looked over the well, checking all four sides only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Yet the small tapping continued.

"It sounds like a squirrel" she thought to herself with a glint in her eye.

Oh no, what if there's a poor little squirrel trapped inside? She couldn't bear the thought of a cute fuzzy animal being trapped inside a well, so she looked all around for any signs of the teacher or guide and risked opening it. As she got closer the tapping became slightly harder and more constant. When she approached she realized the cover on the well was dusty, so the squirrel must have been in there for a quite a long time. Does that even make sense? It did to her at the moment. As she laid her hands on the cover, the steadily increasing taping noises stopped. Silence. She though it strange, but just figured her nearness scared the poor thing. Now that he had managed to pull the sturdy cover off, she decided to peer inside. All she could see was a darkness that seemed to go on forever. The squirrel hadn't come out yet, so she was worried. Now she leans even further over the edge in a futile attempt to see more.

With a sudden flash of light, one of her hairpins zips out of her hair and into the void of the well.

….!

It all seems to happen in slow motion.

"No!"

This was her most precious reminder of her beloved brother, Sora, who had died in a tragic car accident when she was younger. He was her only family, she couldn't lose one of her precious hairpins!

With speedy judgment, she instinctively reaches to grab the hairpin, swinging with her right hand, she misses! And it falls further out of her reach. She reaches with her left. Success! She had caught her treasured hairpin, and came back to reality in time only to realize that she had lost her handle on the edge of the well and was now hurdling into the dark depths of it.

All she could do was close her eyes and wait for the pain to come when she hit the ground. -Only, it never comes. Instead, she opens her eyes and what she sees makes her gasp.

"Beautiful…" Was all she could say.

She didn't know where she was, what had happened, or if this was a dream from being knocked unconscious after the fall. She was surrounded in all directions by glowing colors and flecks of light in blues and pinks. She felt light, and came to realization that she was flying! It was like she was floating in a vast new universe, or maybe a star. Orihime flew through all the scenery without blinking even once, wanting to take it all in. Sadly, this happiness couldn't last.

After floating for some time she decided it would be a pretty good idea to try and wake up. She worried that she was lying in the bottom of the well unconcious, and that this was probaby just a dream. For all she knew she could have injured herself after the fall. Orihime tried all the classic techniques such as pinching and slapping herself, and quickly grew tired of them. All she had succeeded in was making her arms and face sore. Feeling helplessly defeated and exhausted, she allowed herself be pulled along by the current.

X-x-X-x-X

The girl was unsure of when exactly she went unconscious, but she awoke to find herself lying in a heap at the bottom of the well.

"So it was a dream…" she muttered as she sat up and rubbed her aching head. She winced as one of her fingers brushed over a newly formed lump on her forhead.

"I have to get out of here," was her next thought. She tried to get on her feet, but to no avail, she feebly fell back to the dirt.

Just when her vision started blurring, it started raining flower petals. They fluttered and danced all around her before falling softly to the ground. Orihime held out her hand to examine one.

_Daisy petals..._

_Someone must be up there, I'm saved!_ she thought, and mustered up all her strength in order to climb to the top. As she climbed closer, she noted how bright it was up there, much unlike the dim shed that housed the well she had visited earlier that day.

_Daylight?_

It could just be her mind playing tricks on her. She would just have to find out when she got there. Upon reaching the top to see her savior, she saw a … fox? … no, a boy?

**What is this thing?**

For a moment or two they simply stared at each other wide-eyed. He seemed just as shocked as she was. Then, she screamed. And he screamed right back at her. Only he for a much different reason. Was he …happy? The very confused Orihime scrambled out of the well and on her feet, only to be jumped on and hugged by the flailing little fox-boy, who buried his face in her chest and repeatedly screamed a muffled, "My wish was granted! My wish was granted!"

Now she was really confused, and blushing heavily. The boy held on to her for some time before dropping off of her and telling her to stay put as he left to fetch his friends.

"They are never going to believe this!" he yelled happily as he shot off as fast as his little fox legs would carry him, and with that, was gone before she could have objected.

And so, there she was, waiting for the little fox kid to return with his friends.

_Am I going crazy?..._

She waited there wondering what other strange creatures she would see later when the boy arrives with his friends. To be frank, this scared her a little. As a result, every bit of her screamed not to stick around to find out. Besides, she had been waiting for quite some time. Perhaps he was not coming back for her after all.

She took one last look around, and after much deliberation she fled into the forest.

* * *

><p>Oh nooo...looks like Ima have to stop at another weird spot. At least some stuffs happened this time _ and sorry the chapters are so short... haha, anywhoo, I thought Shippo was funny. He's such a cute little dood. And if yall are wondering why he's taking so effin long to come back to Orihime it was because he was having trouble convincing the others that the well granted his wish...and a girl came out of it. Can't blame them though. After all, the well had supposedly stopped working after Kagome decided to stay in the Feudal Era. And it isn't a wishing well :I Silly Shippo... Please review and tell me what you think! I like to hear other peoples opinions. Unless it's mean. I would probably cry. Also, if anyone has some ingenius any ideas, tell me. if it's a good idea I may incorperate it into the story XD<p>

FAIRWINZZZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Tisk, tisk! Silly Orihime, walking into the forest inna strange world. Well, that's Orihime for ya. -_- Anyhoo, you know how there's always a dramatic, slow motion narrarated flash back in pretty much every anime? Yes, there's one in here too. Just a warning. It gets pretty cheesy there. But what's anime without it? -Just a poorly dubbed cartoon. Hurrhurr! Soooo, here's another sad excuse for a chapter. Hope it's not too disappointing. Have fun.

* * *

><p>The naïve girl walked through the brush at the edge of the forest, taking one look back to wonder if what she was doing was logical. Then again, was any of this logical? Falling down a well into what resembled Feudal Japan and meeting a fox boy didn't make the least bit of sense in the first place. Nevertheless, the found herself analyzing her actions, mentally trying to convince herself what she was doing was right, and succeeding. For the moment, that is. Unfortunately, these insecurities of hers were not completely disposed of but simply cast aside, waiting to make their appearance later in the form of a panic attack or maybe a mental breakdown. But the rather oblivious, weaving princess only interpreted these feelings as a developing tummy ache.<p>

"I knew I should have had apple juice with my lucky breakfast," she whined. "What was I thinking washing it down with orange juice? I could have ruined my whole life…"

And so, Orihime half-heartedly faced forward and pushed onward until the sunlight at the edge of the forest was completely consumed by the foliage, only to be seen occasionally through gaps in the tree growth. If she had been walking through such a scenic forest under normal circumstances she'd probably enjoy it. Allowing the crisp, fresh air to refresh her lungs along with pleasant woodsy smells, all the while listening to the birdsongs. However, with the current situation accompanied by a growing uneasy feeling in her stomach, enjoying anything was near impossible. Not to mention the remaining dizziness left over from her little fall down the well. Her thoughts pleaded for this only to be a nightmare. Things couldn't get worse, or so she thought.

Stopping, she made the decision to once again test if it was in fact a dream. Pressing her lips together and closing her eyes, she readied herself for pain as she pinched herself as hard as she could.

"mmmmffff!" she let out a muffled cry of pain. Nothing's changed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

She breathed shakily with tears stinging in her eyes as she forced herself to accept this twisted reality. Sadly, the trees and sky that surrounded her offered no answer.

_What's happening?_ Her mind pleaded as she forced herself to inhale deeply in an attempt to stay calm. _How did I get here? How will I ever get out of here? _

She was unable to completely stop her tears as they trailed down her cheeks. She hurriedly wiped them away. Orihime raised her head to the sky in an effort to calm herself, and slightly comforted by the fact that it looked like the same sky she used to look at from home. Curling her hands into the bottom of the long-sleeved sweater on her school uniform, she set off to find a way back to the well, hoping the little fox boy had the answers.

_Quite a few hours later….._

She felt like she had been wandering forever! She had been walking in her formal school shoes for hours and it definitely took its toll. She also found herself wishing for the ultra-special lunch she had prepared in commemoration of her field trip. Then she started wondering if her teacher had noticed she was missing. And how worried her protective friend Tatsuki must be…

"She must be putting together a search party by now," the lost girl thought jokingly.

Pausing where she stood, she felt a strange sensation, as though she was being watched. But at the moment, she chose to simply shrug it off.

Now throwing another glance back to the sky, she noted the sun's steady downward progress and estimated that she only had another hour or two left of daylight. She dreaded the thought of having to sleep out in the woods against a tree. It would be cold and damp… and there would be bugs. Oh so many bugs. Orihime shivered at the thought.

Just then, a shrill scream interrupted her thoughts. With eyes widened she whirled to face the direction this scream came from.

"HELP!" a voice cried.

Once again, instinct took over and Orihime found herself running toward the sound. There was no questioning, that had been the voice of a little girl. She was in danger!

Strangely enough, the volatile feeling that had emanated from her core earlier seemed to become the source of her energy…

The voice sounded again and then another.

"Stay calm Rin!"

Drawing nearer and nearer, the screams became more prominent. Suddenly, it all burst into light. Orihime had broken through the bushes and into a clearing, coming only a few meters short of the scene.

Before her, a young girl with dark brown hair was being held tightly in the clutches of a large fur-covered monster with another odd creature the size of a toddler as attempting to face off with it, armed with a staff bigger than itself. Beside him stood a two headed dragon looking just as distressed.

The monster tightened its grip, earning another blood curdling scream from the poor little girl, who was at the moment being pulled towards the beast's massive mouth! The two headed dragon charged into the air and aimed to hit the monster in the head, but the monster swatted it away effortlessly, much like a fly. The dragon collided with multiple trees, crashing right through them. Meanwhile, the small green creature flailed wildly screaming gibberish at the top of his lungs. The girl was now dangerously close to the monster's gaping mouth, screaming and kicking in a futile attempt to break free.

"No!" Orihime screamed.

Thinking fast, Orihime grabbed the nearest object she could find, a rock, and threw it. Hitting the beast in the side of the head. That certainly got its attention.

Now that Orihime seemed to be the main attraction, the girl was dropped and whisked away by the two headed dragon.

Orihime's eyes went wide as she noticed that the creature's killing intent was now focused on her. What now?

She knew she was in it deep now, but this didn't stop her from standing firm to protect the others. A strange sense of strength stirred inside her, giving the will to be brave when facing such a beast, and somehow it felt like she had done this countless times before. She couldn't beat the monster with sheer bravery alone though, and she was running out of ideas.

Before she knew it, the monster was charging straight at her without mercy. Glancing behind her she saw that the small girl and her group were still collecting themselves after dealing with this beast, sporting many injuries. The monster's gaping mouth would swallow every one of them up at once. What concerned Orihime the most is that the others weren't going to escape in time!

_To protect…_

_Looking back, I was always protected. _

_By Sora, even Tatsuki-chan._

_Tatsuki-chan... She was always there for me. _

_When that group of kids ganged up on me because they didn't like my hair…_

_**After my brother died…**_

_I was so weak, I couldn't even take care of myself. _

_Not anymore!_

_I'll be strong._

_Watch me, Tatsuki-chan, __**Sora…**_

"I'll protect you!"

She opened her eyes just in time to see everything erupt into light. Born from the light were six smaller ones. They swirled around her, whipping up violent winds that forced the attacking monster to reverse.

The monster was pushed backwards, crashing through many of the surrounding trees before coming to a stop. Clouds of dirt and falling debris obscured Orihime's vision, and it was silent for a moment.

The group behind her all let out simultaneous gasps upon witnessing such power.

"What did you do human? What power is this?" demanded the small green creature.

Orihime snapped back to reality when she noticed the question was directed at her.

"huh?" She blinked.

But she should not have lost her focus. Orihime didn't realize the rumbling stirring within the rubble and dust clouds until it was too late. Once again the monster was hurdling toward them at impressive speed. Only this time, much faster.

_Hurry, Orihime! Call out our names!_

In that instant, her mind was loaded with information that flooded her mind from an unknown source. Images of the six little faces flashed before her mind's eye and she knew what she must do. Without thinking, she took her position. Raising her arms in front of her with the tips of her fingers touching together to form a defensive position. Her mouth spit out three of the six names.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!"

Unbreakable conviction shown on her face as she chose her next words.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

As commanded, the three fairies took a triangular formation, building up an orange shield that stretched between the three of them. Unable to stop, the monster made contact with all its force hitting the shield, which spurted out massive amounts of electricity that filled the air with static. The massive amounts of energy kicked back the beast with insane force and threw it back into the rubble. After serving its purpose the shield shattered into millions of fragments of orange glass, and behind it shown the shocked face of Orihime.

"…I did it?" she questioned hesitantly.

Her question was answered by a deep demonic voice.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, HUMAN…"**

The dust and debris that cloaked the creature were blown away, revealing that it was now insane with rage. The eyes that were once hidden behind brown, stringy hair were shown as bulging white masses with red veins throbbing around black pupils. Erupting from the hair cloaked figure were many a tentacles that spread across the whole clearing.

Orihime's eyes widened out of fear and shock. This whole scene made her feel sick to her stomach. Nevertheless, she had made the promise to protect the few that were clustered behind her, so she had to stay and fight.

Finally, with a thunderous roar, the monster sent a mass of tentacles shooting toward her and the group.

* * *

><p>Dun dun DUUUNN! Aaaand again! another bad place to stop. Maybe I like doing this to yall. Chuckle chuckle...<p>

So what do you think of it? Good-ish at least? What do you think will happen next? What do you think _should_ happen next? Leave a review and tell me what's goin on in that mind o' yours. But that doesn't mean to use me as a counselor _ (even though I'm guilty for that...)

ALSO! I've been having a few problems with my storeh, some of the events that actually happened in the real Inuyasha (curse the plot twists in dat show! :I) are interfering with my fanfic. I reviewed the eps of he Final Act and learned that I'm officially stupid! T_T BUT! Ima continue with my story as I was before, so please don't be leavin me comments trying to correct me, it's fan fiction for FOOK'S sake! Thank you Ella Volturi for teachin me that :3


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GAIZZZ! Sorry it's taken me so long to make this short-ass chapter. I'm a horrible person. Anyweh, I don't have much to say other than enjoy the chapter, I think stuff is finally getting started a little. Don't expect too much though!

* * *

><p>What was coming was inevitable, Orihime knew that even if she were to put up a shield between her and the attacking tentacles, there would be more to come. She hated to resort to attack, but the six voices urged her to, and it was clear to her what she must do. After all, lives were at stake!<p>

The weaving princess reluctantly took her stance.

Making sure not to hesitate, the girl's voice rose and erupted into the words, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun!"

And on queue, her main attack was launched, leaving whirlwinds in its wake.

Tsubaki was flying at such sharp speed toward the enemy that he seemed to cut even the air. Then, he made contact with the attacking tentacles, splitting them right down the middle.

**IMPOSSIBLE! **

The monster let out a screech in agony as it withdrew his tentacles as fast as it could in defense. However, the monster's attempts were futile, and before the monster could react any further Tsubaki was already behind said beast, making a swift, round sweep to return to Orihime.

Seconds passed, and the beast just stood there, frozen, seemingly unaffected by the attack…

Finally, the demon let out a rough grumble before splitting down the middle, its two halves making deep thumps as they each hit the ground separately. Then silence filled the air, a silence much more unsettling than the fear inducing roars of the monster that had been rattling their eardrums before.

The battle was supposed to be over, and _oh, _how Orihime wished it would be, but the monster's body seemed to refuse its fate. The bloodied mass of fur and tentacles writhed about, with eyes twitching and searching, but no longer seeing. A horrid scene unfit for anyone as innocent as Orihime to see. Luckily she hadn't fully snapped out of her war-like trance yet. Her expression remained stern and unmoving as she gazed elsewhere with distant eyes.

Just then, two different voices, one high, one low cut the silence, and shook Orihime and the others back to reality. The different tones seemed to come from each side of the defeated mounds of flesh that lay in front of all of them.

The voices pleaded pathetically for the life that was already as good as gone, the voices raking against the group's ears.

"**IT HURTS IT HURTS! HELP ME MY LORD! YOU TOLD ME THAT IF I SERVED YOU, I WOULD NEVER AGAIN SUFFER! SO WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH? NOOOO! NO ****NO ****NO! …noooo…."**

Slowly the wretched screeching voice faded away, leaving the lower gurgling voice to be heard.

"**CURSE YOU HUMAN…I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS…" **The voice threatened before trailing off.

As suddenly as it had come, that voice also died, releasing a wheezing sound in its stead. Its eyes glazed over and the twitching ceased, confirming its death.

Orihime just stands there, with her body stiff and shaking, her lips pressed in a thin line with her eyes fearful. She was too horrified to even move. She recalled the events that took place just seconds ago, and to top it off, her most prominent memory was the quivering mass of flesh that pleaded for its life, the life she had taken.

Before she could ask herself who exactly the demon had been pleading to, Orihime was hit with a wave of nausea, and the ground beneath her feet seemed to ripple, making it hard to keep her balance. Black spots danced across her eyes and invaded her vision. Finally, she saw her surroundings go from horizontal to vertical, then, darkness took over her every senses.

"_Maybe using her powers all at once was a little too sudden…" _ said a hesitant blonde Shun Shun Rikka as she looked down at the unconscious Orihime.

-x-

**Mmmmmhmhmmm… how very interesting…**

A deep, rich voice hummed through the dark, musty cave where flickering torchlight painted the ice encrusted ebony walls. Enveloped in cloudy darkness crouched the owner of this voice, over a dimly glowing pool of viscous tar. The tar bubbled, spouting noxious gas with each exhale. This figure peered into the yellowish depths, as it revealed the images of a girl -about 17- now lying on the ground with a flash of orange hair splayed out around her. On the collar of her otherworldly outfit were two faintly lit hairpins.

There they are. The source of her power.

The aura surrounding them reminded her spy of the very thing he desired most. The infamous Shikon jewel… This was now a mere dream. The jewel had been destroyed by the wretched reincarnate called Kagome. Still, how could these mere hairpins be so similar to something as powerful as the Shikon jewel?

The question both knawed at his brain and intrigued him.

This subject proved most interesting, and this would not be the last time he would watch her, he decided.

"**I must know everything… Inoue Orihime, I will keep you under my watchful eye, you may become useful to me…"**

Another gasp of miasma escaped the boiling pool, casting a yellow glow upon the face of the grinning spy, as he ponders his next move.

-x-

_It's dark… but it's so warm here…_

_Where is here?_

Orihime felt the thin grass beneath her, the sweat that plastered her clothes to her and remembered what had happened today. Had she not been so numb she would have that mental breakdown that she should have had hours ago, but instead she was pulled deeper into the void of darkness.

.After all that's happened, she needed this rest.

_Rest. Yes, that's what I need. I'm so tired…_

And with that, she drifted off into sleep…

She hadn't been coherent enough to hear the little girl she helped yelling for her, nor had she been able to hear her begging a "Lord Sesshomaru" to save her hero, but she could have sworn she felt two big arms lift her from her resting place.

-x-

_GASP!_

Orihime jerked herself into an upright position, clinching her chest where her hairpins should be. Only, they weren't there! Instead, she found the crisp collar of a simple kimono. She had woken up to find herself in a futon, in a small house she didn't recognize. She flashed her eyes around the room, and instantly settled down when she realized her pins were right beside her on top of her neatly folded clothes.

Orihime reached over to grab her things. Strange, her clothes had been folded as neatly as she normally did, but who in Feudal Japan would know how to fold a school uniform properly?

Any thought she had was wiped away when she noticed she had a visitor. It was none other than the younger girl she helped the other day. Beside her stood an old woman in traditional priestess clothing.

Just as Orihime was about to speak, she was tackled in a hug by the girl.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me, Miss! Had you not come, I don't know what would have happened..."

The girl had tears in her eyes as she backed away from the hug.

"No, no! Don't thank me, it was nothing!" Orihime said blushing as she hurriedly waved her hands infront of her. "Besides, it was definitely worth it!" She said with a smile.

"I can't thank you enough Miss, you saved my life, and I don't even know your name! My name's Rin, what's yours?"

"OH! I'm Orihime!" she answered happily.

At the moment she was so happy to meet a normal person that she had almost forgotten her situation. Then, the old woman cut into the conversation.

"Orihime, can you tell me where you're from exactly?" The old priestess inquired with a serious expression.

Bringing up the subject changed Orihime's whole attitude, and instantaneously the room grew tense.

A hesitant pause…

"Um… How do I go about this?" She paused awkwardly and looked down at her lap.

"... I'm from … the future…"

After a few seconds of silence, Orihime risked looking up at the woman. She expected to see an expression that said 'you're insane' on her face, or maybe even the roar of laughter, but saw neither. Indeed, the woman's face displayed shock, but also a look of understanding, as though she believed her.

Does she?

"KAGOMEEE!"

_OH NO! she doesn't believe me, she's calling in her friend to get rid of me!_

Orihime scrambled out of the covers and to her feet.

"PLEASE! I'm not crazy please don't kill me!" She begged.

"Nonsense child, calm thyself. This is Kagome, I think you two will have _a lot _to talk about"

* * *

><p>WHEW! thas some nutty stuff goin' on! Doncha think? Eh? EHHH? Do you think I gave the demon a death too similar to Aaroniero from Bleach? haha, I thought it would be good to have a death scene like that for the demon. So I ended up copying it pretty much -_- So, good? yes no? Also, I'm excited since I finally introduced the villain :)<p>

Leave a review, it makes me happeh! XD It would also be a nice birthday present, since my b-deh is coming up on the 28th :3 (I am trying to guilt you into leaving reviews, is it working? Hurrhurr)

FAIRWINZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Are you ready for this? Are ya sure? WELL READ ON MY FRIENDS! XD yehhh... yet **another** chapter whose only function is to prove that I have no life. Enjoy the fruits of my boredom.

* * *

><p>As soon as the woman had said that, in walked a black haired young woman also clad in priestess wear.<p>

She had gentle brown eyes that knowingly peered through Orihime. They were almost sympathetic, but Orihime couldn't figure out _how _this 'Kagome' could know what she had been through. Then she spoke.

"What year is it?" she asked.

This question caught Orihime off guard. So, she answered to the best of her ability.

"Ano … last I know it was spring of 2005…"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, her mind began reeling. Could this be happening? Could what happened to her happen all over again? Had the Shikon jewel not been destroyed? How could this happen? She was certain the jewel had disappeared forever, and all its power diminished with it. After all, she had been the one to do this deed, yet why was this girl from the future here? And how? Despite all the questions raging in her, she put on a calm face and proceeded to ask questions.

"I see… do you remember how you got here? Ummm, Miss-"

"-Orihime," She finished. "Well, you see, it's a very strange story… I'm not sure you will believe me even if I tell you…"

She looked up to see Kagome's face, and Kagome only looked down at her expectant for the rest of her story.

Quickly, Orihime lowered her gaze back to the hands on her lap. Fidgeting, she continued explaining the best she could.

"Back- well not _back…- _In 2005, I had been visiting a nearby shrine on a school field trip. When we toured the shrine I had been taking pictures…"

_That's not important! Why did I say that?_

"I mean…! My class visited the well and I stayed behind to take pictures, and something weird happened!"

She hadn't even notice her voice was rising, that she was now standing and demonstrating her story. Nor the people standing outside the door listening. She was getting carried away.

"There was a squirrel inside making tapping sounds, so I opened the well and tried to coax the squirrel out, but instead when I leaned over to look for it, there was nothing there…"

_I'm starting to think there was never a squirrel in the first place!_

"Aaaaannnd, one of my hairpins tried to fall in the well…"

_Wait, before the fell they…glowed! It's almost as though they were falling into the well on purpose!_

"Wait! Before they fell there was a light and it zoomed into the well, so I tried to grab it and I ended up falling in myself!"

3_3

_I must sound like an idiot…_

"I thought I was a goner for sure, but when I opened my eyes I was in a starry place, FLYING! "

"-And I'm not sure how long I was in there, but I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in the bottom of the well. I thought all that was a dream and that I had hit my head, so I climbed up only to come face to face with a FOX BOY!"

She pointed at Shippo who was now in the small house watching Orihime, along with everyone else that was outside. She hadn't even realized up till now. So, she stood there frozen, with her finger still pointed at the little fox boy until the thoughts registered in her head.

_Hey, It's th- When did all these people get here?_

3_3

In the room huddled three more people whose faces she had never seen before. There was a monk and a woman with three children tugging at their clothes. But the one that stuck out to her the most was the man that was shrouded in red robes...and had dog ears?

"Please continue, until the part when Sesshomaru brought you here please," Urged Kagome, stealing away her attention.

"Who is Sesshomaru?" asked a curious Orihime.

Thinking to herself, there was no way that small girl she helped could carry her all the way here. They were in the woods and there were no houses in sight, so it must have been quite a distance, and orihime wasn't particularly light since she had a tad bit more in the boob department than most girls…

"That's right! You were unconscious the whole time!" added in Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru is the one who carried you here, he's wonderful," said Rin with bright eyes.

She had left out the part when she had to beg him not to leave Orihime for dead, somehow it would ruin the mood.

"R-really?" she gasped with flushed cheeks, clearly embarrassed that she had been such a burden.

_I'm really heavy…_

Kagome was fairly annoyed that they had gotten so easily sidetracked, and quickly stepped in to get them back to the subject at hand.

"But what happened after you met Shippo?"

"AH! Well, he started acting real weird and hugged me, then he said, 'My wish was granted! my wish was granted!' and ran off."

"HMPH!" scoffed the dog-eared man, "That just proves it then, your wish wasn't granted, it's not a wishing well, ya **idiot.**"

"Shut up InuYasha!" Squealed a seething red Shippo.

"Besides, why were you asking for a big booby girl anyway _Shippo?_" Sneered InuYasha.

"**SIT BOY!"**

And instantly, the mouthy InuYasha crashed to the floor and was silenced, much to Orihime's surprise.

Kagome let out a light sigh before continuing the questioning.

"Ne, Orihime?"

Orihime flashed her eyes back to Kagome now, with a little bit of fear. She continued with the rest of the story, catching up to when 'Lord Sesshomaru' was merciful enough to carry her back to the hut and drop her off. Her audience listened intently to every detail, only shifting expressions every so often. Mostly they all looked grave. Their fear of time repeating itself was immense, and hung over the room like a dense cloud. Orihime just thought that they were people of limited emotions, but that's because she hasn't heard their stories, each of never ending battles and unspeakable pain. It was all caused by a tiny jewel that had the power to connect worlds, and shatter them.

Could it be over hairpins this time?

-x-

By the time she had finished her story, each of her listeners sat dramatically wide-eyed.

"So what you're telling me is that fairies came outta these hairpins?" asked a blank faced InuYasha.

Before anyone could facepalm, Orihime coolly answered.

"Yes, it's true. They talked to me after they appeared. They call themselves the 'Shun Shun Rikka' and they were what helped me defeat the monster in the woods… But I'm still not sure why they lit up and tried to get into the well…"

Then it occurred to Orihime…

_Could they be what made the well work like this?_

From the look on Kagome's face, she had also come to a similar conclusion.

Suddenly, Kagome shot up from her spot. She stood there for a moment, with her eyes hidden under her raven hair. Then, she turned and ran out the door.

"Kagome!"

Everyone else in the room shot up also, and ran after her (with the exception of the elderly Kaede).

"What are you doing, Kagome-san?" yelped Orihime as she ran.

Again, Kagome gave no answer.

…

The group followed her at a distance where she was just visible, but to them it was clear where she was going. The Bone Eater's well. Slowly they sped up in an attempt to close the distance between Kagome and them, but they weren't able to stop her from jumping in directly into the well.

"NO! Kagome! What are you doing?" yelled a distressed InuYasha.

Orihime sucked in a gasp. Why had she done that?

As the six of them neared the well, they slowed to a walk and approached the wooden edges.

The other five stand slightly back while the worried Orihime leans half her body over the rails and peer inside.

It seemed as though the well itself had presence, as if it were alive and gaping for the purpose of swallowing everything up. Just like it had swallowed up Kagome just seconds ago.

"Kagome, are you down there? Are you okay!" hollered a frantic Shippo.

No answer.

-But Orihime leans in ever so slightly more and she swears she can hear the sound of soft sobs.

"Oh no…!" gasped Orihime, "I've got to get down there and help her, you guys stay here!"

Before anyone could make objections, the determined girl was already cautiously climbing her way down the sides of the well. She couldn't see where exactly the bottom was, so she climbed until her foot hit the ground, this nearly caused her to stumble back but it was far better than falling. As she turned around she could see the faint silhouette of Kagome, who was hugging her knees in the dirt, quietly crying, just as Orihime heard. She could see her figure shaking with each cry she tried to hold in.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" she asked softly.

"I was thinking… back there, that if it was true what you said, the well should be active and I would be able to see my family again…"

Kagome wipes her tears and looks up at Orihime, giving her a weak smile.

"It was 1997 when I first came here. I was only 15 when the well opened and took me back to Feudal Japan. Thanks to the Shikon jewel, I was able to travel back and forth between my time and the Feudal Era. But for the sake of the future I had to destroy the jewel, and return to the future. The well opened for one last time, and I chose Inu Yasha over my family. Not for one moment will I regret it, but that doesn't mean I will not miss my family…"

_That's horrible…_

It is truly a struggle for the soft hearted Orihime not to cry along with her, but she knew it would be best if she could be strong to comfort her.

Orihime gets down on her knees and looks into Kagome's morose face and hugs her tightly. As she does so, the bottom of the well floods with light and throws them into the starry abyss.

-x-

Out of the blue, a column of light so bright erupts from the bottom of the well it forces the remaining five around it to hastily cover their eyes. When the blast of light finally dissipates, it leaves all of the group with spots in their eyes

"What just happened?" demanded Sango.

"I don't know!" answered InuYasha. "Kagome? Are you in there?"

Now InYasha was really worried. He put his face down the well and sniffed for any trace of Kagome's scent. None was to be found.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaaaaaand! DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Whadja think, eh? Ehhhhh? Sorry, Kagome kinda sounds like a douche who is only thinkin bout herself right now. she will in the next chapter too. sorreh -_- its not that I dont like her, its just that I think she will add some mega drama to this here story, and that will distract you all from the fact that the beautiful Sesshomaru STILL has not made an official appearance. Woops, that slipped. He will come EVENTUALLY, I promise. And it will be all the more awesome, because you will have waited and wanted it for so long! Anyhoozles, tell me whatcha think in one a them nice little review thangs, a'right? if you have some awesome tips, that would be fine too.<em>

_FAIRWINZZZ! XD *Flies away on a rainbow*_


End file.
